High School Love
by kiwisrock2468
Summary: Fionna has been attending AAA high for a while now, but will everything change when a new boy by the name of Marshall Lee change everything? Read and see! Fiolee forever! Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) New story :D I just wanted to make another one where I could hopefully start the story off in a better way than I have in the other ones. It'll probably be the same, but whatever. I also kinda wanna make the characters in this story to be a little more deep in their stories. FIOLEE :3 So yeeep. That's it.**

* * *

"C'mon Baby Cakes! School time!" Cake said, shaking me back and likes everyone to call her Cake. Cake was a year older than me and still attended High School just like me. Cake is 17 and I'm 16, so we don't have the same classes as each other, sadly. Cake is my adoptive 'sister'. Both of our parents left us as kids, so we were moved to an orphanage. Cake became my best friend within the first few days of me knowing her. We would used to purposed screw up on our interviews for parents so we could stay together in the orphanage. They released Cake when she was 16, then she got an apartment and talk someone into adopting me, then giving 'custody' to me. Surprisingly the plan worked. I have been living with Cake for about a year now. She's like a sister to me. Cake has short white hair with orange strips running through it (Cake dyes her hair) and a tan skin tone. She had baby blue eyes, and always had a cat eyeliner look going on. It really suited lived in a town called "AAA", That's what it stands for at least. No body never really remembers what it's actually called. I pulled the cover off my head and pouted at Cake

"5 more minutes?" I said with puppy dog eyes

"Nu uh gurl! Last time you said that you slept in another half hour! Which made us late!" Cake said as she pulled the entire cover off my body. I shot up from my bed, trying to find my dressing gown. Cake quickly grabbed it and ran out of the door

"Get dressed!" She yelled as she dashed out of the room. I groaned with frustration and walked over to my dresser. I started to rummage through my draws, trying to find something awesome to wear. Today was the starting of a new year of school, so I at least wanted to look awesome on my first day back. I managed to find a short dark blue school girl skirt, a white shirt, a dark blue tie, a light blue cardigan, and my usual mary jane shoes and knee high white socks. I put it all on then looked in the mirror. I looked really nice. _I kinda look like a sweet school girl _I thought to myself. Before I left my room, I grabbed my snow white rabbit hat and stuffed all my hair into into except for my golden blonde bangs, I just let them do their own thing. I smiled at myself in the mirror then walked out to the kitchen. I saw Cake in the kitchen making bacon. I went over to the kitchen table and sat down, watching her cook

"So you working after school?" Cake said, flipping the bacon

"Yeah, I'll be working until 7. What about you?" I said looking into her eyes

"Aw baby that sucks. I'm going over to LM's after school for a little bit. I'll come home at 7, just like you" She said as she got out two plates. I nodded at her response

"Well are you working tomorrow? You can't have me working all by myself!" I said giggling. She dished up 3 pieces of bacon for each of us then smiled at me

"Of course I'm working tomorrow. Are you?" She said as she stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth

"Yeah, sadly" I said as I started to eat my bacon. It was pretty good bacon.

"That sucks baby" She said as she finished off her first piece. We talked for the next 10 minutes while we ate our food. She kept going on about I don't need to find a man any time soon, and how happy she is with LM. In case you didn't know, then LM stands for Lawrenzo Melton, Cake's boyfriend. We call him LM for short. We finished up with breakfast then got ready for school. I got my text books and shoved them into my green back pack just before we left. We were in quite of a hurry because Cake had spent extra time on her make-up. I didn't wear make-up, so I couldn't really help her. We rushed out the door, running towards our bikes. We couldn't afford a car, so we had to buy bikes instead. We go on our bike and made our way towards Triple AAA High. On bike, it was about 20 minutes away, which gave us just enough time to get to our classes. We finally got to school after what had seemed like hours.

"Cya Cake!" I yelled as I threw my bike aside with the rest of the bikes and started to run towards my class. She followed my movements but ran the opposite way as me.

"Cya Fi!" She yelled back at me, and with that she just disappeared. I smiled back at where she was. Cake was an extremely fast runner, so she could basically zip around anywhere, like she was flying or stretching to places. Which confused everyone because Cake had very small legs. I made it to my class room with a few minutes to spare, _Sweet _I thought to myself. As I walked into the classroom, I saw there was a new face, sitting at the very back, just behind where I usually sit. Before I could get a good look at this new kid, I saw GumBall wave over to me. GumBall had short flicked up strawberry blonde hair. He always wore pink. Some kids used to make fun of him for it, but stopped when I stood them down.

"Fionna!" He called out to me smiling. I smiled at him, avoiding the new kid. I sat down at my seat right next to GumBall just as came in

"Good morning class, I will be your teacher for this year. You may call me.. Mr. Sour" He said, his voice booming through the class room, bringing everyone to a silence.

"We'll be learning the basics, except for every Thursday and Friday. We will be having a special teacher coming in to teach us about music" He said has he light brushed his finger tips over his desk. His eyes quickly shot up to the new kid behind me.

"You! You're new! Come and introduce yourself to the class!" He said, pointing at the new kid. I heard a shuffle behind me then foot steps. A tall pale boy started making his way to the front of the class. He got to the front and turned around to face the class. One look at him made my heart skip a beat. He had shaggy wild jet black hair, a perfectly chiselled jaw and chin, pale skin and deep mysterious crimson eyes. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with long blue jeans and red canvas shoes. He had a bas guitar strapped to his back. Oddly enough, it was in the shape of an axe. Holy crap. He's _hot! _I thought to myself. The girls in the class started to get very excited and fidgety in their seats. I looked around at them in confusion then back to the new kid

"Sup. I'm Marshall Lee. Just call me Marshall. And I'm lead of the world famous band the Scream Kings" Marshall said calmly with his hands running through his hair. All the girls around me went off in a screaming fit. I had no idea who the Scream Kings were. Marshall looked around at all the fan girls. His eyes skimmed me then pulled straight back to me. He stared at me, with confusion and.. lust?

"This is UNACCEPTABLE! STOP SCREAMING! ONLY I AM ALOWD TO SCREAM!" He yelled. What a sour puss, I think I'll start referring to him as Lemongrab. The girls fell to a silent at the sound of Lemongrab's voice.

"Marshall Lee. Please go sit back in your seat now or 2 hours detention!" Lemongrab yelled pointing at Marshall's seat. He rolled his eyes and started to make his way back to his seat. Before he sat down, he put his mouth right next to my ear and whispered

"I know you want it" He said in a husky tone. I felt shivers run down my spine. Before he sat back down I quickly turned to him

"You wish" I said biting my lip. He smirked and I turned my head back to the front of the class. GumBall looked at me with confusion. I just simply smiled and shook my head.

The bell rang and it was lunch, finally. I got up from my seat and was about to walk away when I felt a grasp around my wrist. I looked behind me to see who it was. Of course, it was Marshall

"Hey Bunny" He said smirking. I looked down at my wrist then back at him.

"It's Fionna" I said, trying to pull my wrist out of his hand

"I like Bunny more" He said still smirking. I blushed then tried to hide it with my bangs. He let go of my wrist and slightly raised his hand. He quickly reached for my hat and tugged it off of my head. My long blonde hair cascaded right down to the middle of my thigh

"Hey!" I said, jumping to grab my hat. He held the hat up way above my head

"Give that back!" I demanded, staring straight into his deep crimson eyes.

"Sit with me at lunch. C'mon, I'm new. I'm gonna need a tour" He said as he dangled the hat in the air, staring straight back at me. I dropped my arms to my side

"Fine" I moaned. He smirked and out my hat in his back pocket

"Hey hey hey hey hey! I want my hat!" I said pointing at where he had placed it

"Not until after lunch Fi" He said, not taking his eyes off mine.

"Besides, you look cute with your hair out" He said as he twirled a strand on my hair around his finger. I blushed furiously

"T-thanks" I said stuttering. GumBall walked up beside me and gave me a confused look

"Fionna.. where's your hat?" He said looking at my hair.

"I have it. Now let's go eat" Marshall said, not taking his eyes of me. GumBall was about to say something but Marshall grabbed me by my wrist and quickly pulled me out of the classroom. Marshall pulled me out to the hallway and directed me towards the cafeteria.

"So why'd you want to have lunch with me?" I said as he dragged me along by his side

"You were the only girl who didn't make a big fuss about me being the lead singer and bass played in Scream Kings." He said simply looking forward

"Oh uh yeah I've never heard of you guys.." I said trailing off. Marshall chuckled and looked back at me

"That explains it. We're famous all around the world. Kinda surprised that you don't know us" He said smirking at me. He looked forward again, we were almost at the cafeteria

"So why'd you have to come here?" I said

"My manager's forcing me to go to school with the rest of the band. They go to school here, so I had to join them" He said as he stopped at the entrance of the cafeteria. I nodded my head as a response

"Wait. So why don't you just sit with them? They know the school" I said looking at him. He turned to me and grabbed my hands. He stared straight into my eyes

"Because I want to be your friend. And I'm planning on getting to be your friend" He said sternly, pulling me closer to him. I felt my face burn. I think I like him.. _ No! I can't like him! Not after what happened last time! _I screamed to myself. I smirked at him

"Well you better keep trying" I said, trying to tease him. He smirked and look out to the cafeteria tables

"Is there a certain spot you sit at?" He said looking through all the tables

"Fionna!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I tore my eyes away from Marshall and looked to see who it was. Cake was waving at me as she ran towards us. I smiled at her

"Hey Cake" I said as soon as she reached us. She was about to say something when she looked down at Marshall's hands wrapped around mine. I completely forgot that they were

"Uh, why is his hands around yours, Fionna?" She said glaring at Marshall then looking back at her. Marshall smiled then wrapped his arm around mine, breaking the contact we had between our hands

"Fionna is going to be my tour for the school. She is also going to be my girlfriend" He said smiling at Cake. My eyes widened and I looked up at Marshall with a confused look.

"You wish" I said, my expression going from confused to teasing. He shook his head and smirked down at me

"Oh Bunny, I'm not the type of person to give up" He said with a look of determination. _Oh glob.. _Cake tore me away from Marshall and glared at him

"Aw hell no boy! My babycakes is not having anything to do with you!" She said, protectively pulling me to the side of her. I smiled and shook away from her

"Cake, it's fine. I gotta show him around anyway or else he won't give my hat back" I said standing between the two so that Cake didn't tear Marshall a new one. She rolled her eyes then grabbed my hand

"Fine. Boy you really are desperate" She said looking at Marshall. He grinned then grabbed my other hand.

"Oh I'm not desperate. I'm determined" He smiled at Cake then back to me. Cake huffed and pulled us along. She pulled us to our usual table. Finn, Jake, Flora, Marcy, BubbleGum and LM were sitting at the table. I sat down next to Cake and Marshall sat down next to me

"Oh wow. Marshall Lee. Dude big fan" Marceline said stretching her hand across the table to shake Marshall's hand. Marshall half smiled and shook her hand

"Thanks" He said as she sat back down. Cake had already gotten food for me, Marshall was the only one on the table who didn't have any food. I was about to grab my apple when he grabbed and took a massive bite out of it

"Marshall!" I said with anger. He chuckled and offered me the apple

"You want it?" He said holding the apple out to my face. I rolled my eyes. and pushed his hands back

"No, have it" I said as I picked up my banana.

"So where's GumBall?" Jake said to me while eating his turkey sandwich

"I actually don't know. I was talking to him in class until Marshall pulled me out" I said taking a bite into my banana. Jake looked at Marshall then nodded, turning his attention back to his sandwich

"Oh, Ok. Anyway, we're having this get together at Me and Jake's place. You're invited if you want" Finn said looking at me

"Uh what time?" I said, almost finishing my banana

"7pm"

"Dude that's when I finish work. I won't be able to make it" I said with sadness in my tone

"Oh, okay well we're just move it to 8pm. Everyone alright with that?" Finn said looking around. Everyone nodded except for Marshall

"Hey so am I invited?" Marshall said looking at Finn

"Uhh, yeah, sure dude" Finn said scratching the back of his bear hat. He suddenly stopped and tugged on his hat then looked at my head

"Hey Fi, where's your hat?" He said lowering his head. Marshall pulled my hat out of his back pocket to show Finn

"I took it. I think she looks cute without her hat. Don't you?" Marshall said skimming his hand over my hair. I blushed and look at Finn to see what he'd say

"Oh uh, yeah she looks nice with her hair out" Finn said blushing. I smiled at hime then went back to my food. 5 minites later GumBall showed up. he looked quite mad

"Marshall Lee, you are sitting in my usual spot. May you please move" He said with his arms crossed. Marshall look at him and chuckled

"No dude. Fi needs to show me around, so I gotta be near her" He said as he moved a few inches closer to me.

"Why don't you get one of your band mates instead of Fionna!?" He said almost yelling, I turned my head to him

"Wow dude. Calm down. I don't mind showing him around. Plus it's the only way I'll be getting my hat back" I said trying to calm him down. He huffed and stomped away from us. Marshall turned his head to me in confusion

"What's his problem?" He said with a small trace of humour in his tone.

"He likes Fionna" Marceline said laughing. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food. I look at Marshall in the corner of my eye and saw a look of jealousy. _Of course he's jealous _I thought to myself. The day went by as per usual, even with Marshall around. He kind of just fit into our group like he was missing and we found him. I was about to get onto my bike when I remembered about my hat. I turned around from my bike and to my surprise Marshall was standing right in front of me. I jumped back, clenching my heart

"Hey Fi" He said in a husky tone

"Jesus Marshall! You scared the living soul outta me!" I said, lightly punching him in the arm. He smiled and pulled my hat out of his back pocket

"I forgot to give this back to you." He said handing the hat to me. I smiled and took it. I was about to put it on when Marshall grabbed my wrist

"Please don't out it on, Fi. I like you with your hat off. You look.. cute" He said blushing. I smiled and shook my head then put the hat into my back pack. Marshall grinned and released me from his grip

"So uh Fi, where do you work again?" He said rubbing the back of his neck

"I work at the Candy Kingdom down the road, why?" I said crossing my arms

"No reason. So I'll see you tonight?" Marshall said with a nervous smile

"Yeah, cya tonight. You know where you're going right?" I said dropping my arms to my side

"No. Not really. But I'll find it" Marshall said, also dropping his arms to his side.

"No, dude, you'll never find it. I'll take you. Just meet me at the Candy Kingdom at 7pm. All I'll need to do is go home and change my clothes" I offered to him. He smirked at me and nodded

"Okay Fi. Cya at the Candy Kingdom at 7pm" He said as he started to walk away backwards

"Yeah, cya Marsh!" I said as I got on my bike. He blushed slightly and smiled at me. I smiled back at him then left towards the Candy Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) So if ya do like the story so far then PLEASE follow, favourite and review! That's all I guess cx**

**One more thing**

**Do y'all think I should progress this into a lemon? Or just show some sexual tension? They are all a reasonable age (YOU GET A BIRTHDAY, AND YOU GET A BIRTHDAY. BIRTHDAYS FOR EVERYONE! ) to be doing that sort of stuff but I wanted your guys input.**

* * *

I arrived at the Candy Kingdom and left my bike outside. I ran in and saw Candy at the counter. She smiled and waved at me and I waved back at her. I ran out to the staff room and opened my locker. I got my uniform and quickly changed into it. I work a short light blue skirt that hugged my thighs, a short sleeved white shirt that went up to my elbows, My long white socks, blue heels and a small green apron that wrapped around the front of my skirt. I hated my heels, they were so uncomfortable. I put my hair into a high pony tail except for my bangs, then went out to go talk to Candy.

"Hey Candy" I said smiling at her. She had pink hair that she'd always put in a bun with a blue clip. She wore a uniform almost identical to mine but instead of blue, she had light pink.

"Hey Fionna. Just in time for your shift" She said smiling.

"Yeah well I just finished school, so I tried getting here as soon as possible" I said grabbing a note pad and pen so that I could take orders.

"Okay well Me and Berry were gonna make up the food and what not" She said just as Berry walked out of the staff room. She was wearing what me and Candy were wearing except her colouring was hot pink with a light green apron. Berry had long curly red hair that she had put in a plat. She walked up to Candy and looked towards me

"Hello Fionna" She said with a humble smile

"Hey Berry" I said smiling back at her

"Right I'm gonna go start taking orders" I said indicating to the people sitting at one of the tables. The both nodded and smiled at me. I spent the next three hours taking orders. At around 5:30pm I saw a familiar face at one of the tables leaning against one of the windows. _Jet black hair, red plaid shirt, pale skin, Marshall _I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and walked over to his table. As soon as he saw me his face lit up

"Hello Marshall. Do you need something?" I said flipping out my notepad. He quickly looked over to and blushed

"Marshall Lee Abder. Did you just check me out?" I said putting my hand on my hip. His eyes met mine and he smirked

"Maybe. I just thought that this look suited you. All you need to do is get rid of the apron" He said still smirking at me. I smiled and shook my head

"Can I take your order?" I said smiling

"Nah. I'm just waiting for your shift to end."

"Marshall go home and change your clothes or something. You won't have enough time to later" I said not taking my eyes off his

"Oh fine. But could I have a strawberry smoothie on the go?" He smiled

"One medium Strawberry smoothie coming up" I said as I turned around. I went towards the counter and gave the order. Marshall was the only one at the store at the moment. I heard faint singing coming from the front of the store. When I looked to see who it was. Marshall was playing his bass while he was singing. He was staring right at me. As I walked closer to him, he started on the chorus

**_(Bold is Marshall, _**_Normal is Fionna)_

**_Promiscuous Girl_**

**_Where ever you are_**

**_I'm all alone_**

**_And it's you that I want_ **

He stopped playing and then smirked

"Mind singing along? I'd love to know what you sound like" He said smirking. I sighed and gave an unsure nod. He smiled and started to play the bass again

_Promiscuous Boy_

_You already know_

_That's I'm all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

**_Promiscuous Girl_**

**_You're teasing me_**

**_You know what I want_**

**_And I got what you need_**

_Promiscuous Boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

"Fionna! Strawberry Smoothie is ready!" Candy interrupted. Marshall stopped strumming his bass and got up. He flung it over his shoulder and walked towards me

"You're a beautiful singer" He said smirking down at me. My breath hitched at his compliment.

"W-what was that? The singing?" I said rubbing my hands together

"I was bored" He said as he walked over to Candy. He picked up the drink and took a sip. He walked towards the exit of the store then turned back to me and smirked

"Cya Bunny" And with that he left. I didn't realise I was holding my breath. Candy and Berry quickly ran up to me grinning

"Oh my glob Fionna! He is so hot!" Candy said tugging on my arm.

"Yeah, he's not bad looking" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"He _soo _likes you!" Berry said grinning at me

"I-I think he does. I mean today at school he basically said he wants me to be his girlfriend" I said trailing off . They both squealed

"Guys! It's not that big of a deal! Now stop squealing!" I said in a serious tone. They feel silent and softly smiled at me. I saw a new customer come in and sit down at a table. Better get back to work

Marshall's P.O.V

'Go home and get dressed something' Did she not like what I was wearing? Naah, maybe she just thought it would be a good idea if I went to go change. She's so caring.. and beautiful.. and talented.. and kind. I think I'm starting to really like her. I've known her for a day but my god she's just so amazing. Especially her singing voice. Glob, I'm in way to over my head. But I can't help it. The first time I saw her everything froze. She didn't care that I was lead of a world famous band, she treats me like a person. I just can't keep my mind off her. I pulled up to my apartment on my motorcycle. I lived with my manager, Simone. She was like a mother to me. I got inside and ran up stairs to my room. I went through my closet and draws trying to find something to wear. After an hour I finally found something clean to wear. I put on black jeans, a dark red long sleeve v-neck t-shirt, a black leather jacket and my usual red canvas shoes. I went down stairs into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I opened the fridge and grabbed some strawberries when I heard Simone

"Marshall Lee Abder. Why are you so dressed up?" I quickly turned to her, shutting the fridge

"I'm not that dressed up, Simone" I said as I put a strawberry in my mouth

"Marshall. You look like you're going on a date. Are you going on a date?!" Simone said with glee

"No. Simone I-" I was cut off by Simone

"Yipeeee! First day and you already have a girlfriend?! This is awesome Marsha-"

"No! Simone! I'm going out to see some of my friends that I met today. That's it" I said cutting her off

"Well do you have a crush on one of those people?" Simone said, giving me a _I-know-you-like-someone _look.

"Whaat? No" I said blushing

"Marshall. You're blushing. You like someone. Now, what does she look like!" She said smiling. I finished my last strawberry and quickly walked to the door

"Sorry Simone, gotta go!" I said opening the door

"Alright Marshall, but you better fill me in on who this girl is when you get back!" She said. I went out and closed the door behind me. I let out a sigh then walked towards my motorcycle. I looked at my watch, it was 6:30. _I'll just take it slow so I can reach Fionna in time. Hope she likes what I'm wearing _I thought to myself as I started up my motorcycle. I drove off into the night at s steady pace. Throughout the entire ride all I thought about was my bunny._  
_

Fionna's P.O.V

It was 6:50 when I decided to close up. Candy and Berry had already gone home. I turned off everything then went to the back and grabbed my back pack. I didn't bother getting dressed, I was just gonna get dressed again back at home anyway. When I had finished closing up it was 7:00pm, _perfect, _I walked outside and waited on the pathway. A few minutes later, Marshall rode up. As soon as I saw him I flushed red. He looked really, _really_ hot. He looked at me and smiled

"Hey Fionna" He said as he turned the engine off.

"Sup Marshall" I said nonchalantly

"I'll just leave my bike here for the night" I mumbled looking at my bike that was chained to a bar on the store

"Ready?" He said indicating to the spot on his seat behind him. I smiled and nodded my head. He handed me a helmet as I got on. He started the engine then looked back at me

"Hold on tight Bunny" He said with a smirk. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. As soon as I did grabbed him, he speed off.

"Wooohooo!" I yelped with joy. I directed him back to my apartment. We were there in minutes. I felt as if we were flying. We reached my apartment and Marshall came in with me to wait. We walked in and saw Cake all dressed up on the sofa. She was wearing a strapless royal purple dress. It had black sparkles covering the torso. The dress ended just above her knees. She had long white leggings and black pumps. She had pink lipstick, black eyeshadow and her normal cat eyeliner. Her bangs were pulled out of her face with a hair clip. She looked beautiful

"Hey Cake, you dressed up from LM's?" I said walking in with Marshall

"Oh hey baby! Naah, I'm dressed up for tonight" She said smiling

"Hey Kitty" Marshall said looking at Cake

"Just because I have a cat eyeliner look, does not make me a cat!" Cake hissed

"Whatever you say, Kitty" Marshall said smirking

"Guys, just stop. Cake why are you so dressed up exactly?" I said walking over to Cake

"Finn didn't tell you? He wanted us to wear fancy stuff, as a joke of course." She said looking over Marshall and me

"Boy, you better find something else to wear" Cake said looking at Marshall

"I thought this was a little get together?" I said with a confused expression

"Finn invited a few more people, baby. Not many more" She said softly. She suddenly put on the biggest grin and ran over to me

"Which means I can give you a makeover and tell you what to wear!" She said with glee

"Cake. No" I said trying to peel her off me

"Oh come on Fi. I think you'd suit a dress" Marshall said seductively. I blushed and sighed

"All right. But Marshall you have to wear a tie" I said as Cake pulled me into my room. The last I saw was Marshall smirking at me until Cake slammed the door shut.

"Alright baby. I have the perfect dress for you!" Cake said as she ran over to our closet. She opened it and pulled out a short aqua blue cocktail dress. It had shoulder pads and a giant gaps in the back with a bow at the very top tying the top of the dress. It also had very fine flower white lacing covering the torso including the shoulder pads. The dress would end a few inches above my knees. **(I suck at describing stuff. This dressed was inspired by another dress that i saw. I'll post the link as a review. Credit goes to the website!)**

"Wow Cake.." I said trailing off. The dress was absolutely stunning.

"I know right! I made it in soft tech at school" She said with pride

"You made that?! Cake you're awesome!" I said smiling

"Thank you Baby! I also made the one that I'm wearing. I guess I got a thing for designing" Cake said again with pride.

"But girl let's do your make up first" She said. She dropped the dress on my bed and pushed me into her char that she had set up in front of the desk to do her makeup. She put on light pink lipgloss, silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner that lined my water line, fake eyelashes and mascara. I slipped on my dress then Cake did my hair. She lightly curled all my hair except for my bangs, she then laid my hair out on my chest. _Marshall must hate the wait _I thought to myself. To finish off, I put on white pumps. I stood up from the seat and look in the full body length mirror to see how everything was pulled together. _Wow. I look really nice. Even if it's a dress _I thought to myself, running my hand down the side of my dress

"Baby. You look magnificent" Cake said looking at the reflection of me in the mirror. I smiled weakly

"Thanks" I said simply. Cake looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes shot wide open.

"Baby, we gotta go or else we're gonna be late" Cake said rushing over to the door and opening it.

"Okay Cake, just let me get one thing!" I said as she rushed out the door. I walked over to my dresser and started rummaging through my top draw. I finally found a black tie for Marshall. I grinned and rushed out of my room. As soon as Marshall set his eyes on me his jaw dropped. I blushed and walked over to him

"Here's your tie. Don't ask where it's from" I said handing the black tie over to him. He slowly took it, his eyes examining my face and body

"Thanks Fi.. You uh.. Fi you looking stunning" Marshall said easing into a smile

"T-thanks Marsh. Now we gotta go" I said walking past Marshall. He quickly put the tie on with delicate skilled movements. He followed along with me as I followed Cake outside. I noticed that she was holdinf her pumps in her hands and she was now wearing runners. We went out side and Cake jumped onto her bike

"You sure you can ride that with your dress, Cake?" I said looking at her with concerned eyes

"I'll be fine baby" She said looking back at me. I nodded my head and sat down on Marshall's motorcycle seat

"Where's your bike?" Cake said

"I left it at Candy Kingdom" I said as Marshall hand me a helmet and sat down in front of me

"How do you plan on getting to school tomorrow?" Cake said putting on her helmet. _Crap! I completely forgot about school!_

"I could come around in the morning and pick you up?" Marshall offered looking back at me

"Sure Marsh, thanks" I said, hugging him tightly. I could see his blush spread across his cheeks. Cake rolled her eyes

"Alright baby. You guys can just follow me to Finn's. Don't want Marshall taking you somewhere I do _not _want you to be" Cake said trailing off. I gave her a sweet smile while Marshall chuckled. _Sometimes I just love how protective she is_

"Yeah Kitty, we'll follow you" Marshall said as he started up his engine. Cake started to ride off and we followed. About 10 minutes later we arrived at Finn and Jake's. There we multiple cars parked outside

"Sure are a lot of cars for a small get together" I said under my breath so that only Marshall could hear. Marshall parked at the entrance. I handed Marshall my helmet and he roughly placed it on the motorcycle seat. Before we knocked on the door, Cake changed her shoes back to her pumps and placed her runners beside the doormat. Marshall knocked on the door 5 times. A few seconds later, the door opened. It was Finn. He was wearing his usual bear hat, but he was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with a black tie, he was wearing his usual bottoms and shoes. He smiled at us then pulled me in for a hug

"Fionna!" He said with glee. I happily hugged back. He released his grip then held me out in front of him

"I never thought I'd see you of all people in a dress" He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and smiled

"Cake made me" I said as he let me go. He briefly hugged Cake then shook Marshall's hand.

"Why don't you guys come in?" He said directing us inside

"Of course dude" I said as I walked inside. Cake and Marshall followed me inside. As we walked in there wasn't really anyone around. But as soon as we go to the back yard, there were _a lot _ more than just a few people. They were at least 100 people. As I looked through the crowd I saw the last person I'd ever want to see. I turned to Finn with rage

"Finn. Why the hell do you invite my ex?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) So the people who has answered my question for lemon have said YES! :) So I will be adding lemon soon. Not for maybe a few chapters. So yeaaah. That's it I guess. Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

I glared daggers through Finn's skull

"No! I would never invite Isaac!" Finn said in a hushed voice. Isaac and short spiky brown hair with green highlights. He had hazel eyes and wore a black shirt. The shirt had three missing buttons revealing part of his tanned chest. He had long blue jeans on and white converse shoes on. _Any girl would want him, even me... Well, I used to want him._

"Mind me asking, but who's Isaac?" Marshall said looking back and forth between me and Finn

"He's my ex.." I said trailing off. I felt tears build up in my eyes

"He um, he hurt her pretty bad" Cake said wrapping her arms around me. I didn't allow myself to cry, even though it sure would help. I wasn't going to be weak. I looked at Marshall and saw anger building up in his body

"Marshall, don't worry about it. He's old news" I said as I put my hand on his arm. He shot his eyes down to me and softly smiled

"I'm sorry Fi, I just couldn't help but want to hurt him. Especially when I saw you about to cry" Marshall said wrapping his arms around me. Cake stood back and shot a look at Marshall. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Me? Crying? You must've seen something else" I said, looking up at a flustered Marshall. _Oh my.._

"Of course the great Fionna wouldn't cry, what was I thinking?" Marshall said with a smirk, breaking our hug.

"Can you just tell him to leave?" I said turning to Finn

"Of course Fi" He said turning towards

"I'm coming" Marshall said walking towards Finn. Finn nodded in acceptance. I was about to grab Marshall and tell him not to go, but it would just be a waste of time. I watched the two as they walked over to Isaac. After a minute of them talking to him, Isaac looked over to me and smirked. Marshall turned to me and then turned back to Isaac with anger. Next thing I knew Isaac was thrown to the floor by Marshall's fist.

**Marshall's P.O.V**

Me and Finn strode towards Isaac confidently. _If this shit head isn't careful, I'll knock him to the ground _The thought of me beating this kid made me ecstatic. Finn tapped on Isaac's shoulder and he rudely tried to shoo us around. I grabbed his shoulder and span him around.

"What the fuck man!" Isaac said in an angry tone.

"Isaac. You need to leave." Finn said sternly

"Finny! Good to see you squirt!" Isaac said with a grin

"Get out Isaac. We can never be friends again after what you did to Fionna" Finn said, anger building up on his face

"What? Dude we were bros! Anyway who's this emo?" Isaac said indicating to me. For being in a world famous band, not a lot of people knew me in this town.

"I am a friend of Fionna's. Now you better leave before I make you. Fionna doesn't want you hear" I said in a dark tone

"Fionna's here? Why didn't you tell me! She's so hot dude. Where is she? I might be able to finally get in her pants tonight" Isaac said looking around the room. He finally caught contact with something and smirked at it. I spun around to see he was staring directly at Fionna. _That's it. He went way over the line about getting in my bunny's pants _I thought to myself. I spun around and sucker punched him right in the cheek. He fell straight back onto the floor.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I ran over to Marshall who was now sitting on top of Isaac. When I reached them, Marshall was beating Isaac senseless. He was really doing some damage, Isaac was defenceless. I felt so weak to see someone fight for me, but at the same time I thought it was kinda hot.. Like, _really hot. _I blushed furiously from the sexual craving running through my body. _How in all hell is this turning me on?! _Marshall got off of Isaac, leaving him in a bloody mess. He turned to me and smiled

"Fionna, why are you blushing?" He said walking towards me

"I-I don't know" I said. He smiled and shook his head

"You're a really bad liar, Fionna. Now tell me the truth" He said walking closer towards me. _I'm lucky Cake isn't here_

"I guess no one has really started a fight with someone before for me." I said trailing off

"Fionna. Just tell me the truth" He said still weakly smiling

"IguesswhenIsawyoufightingitturnedmeon" I said quietly

"Fi you gotta slow down" He said stepping closer towards me. We were now only a few inches away from each other

"I guess you turned me on when I saw you fighting! Ok!" I said in a sharpened whisper so only Marshall could hear. I burned a deep crimson red and looked down at the floor, playing with my fingers. I felt Marshall's arms wrap around my waist. He pulled my chin up with his index finger and smirked

"Dear Fionna, I am honoured that I can make you feel like that" He said, a sexy smirk plastered against his face.

"I've never felt like that before.. not even with Isaac.." I said under my breath, looking at Marshall. He smirked and started to lean in to kiss me. We were just about to kiss'

"Baby girl! Where you at?!" Cake's voice boomed around us. We quickly pulled apart and looked towards Cake

"Oh there you are!" She said running over to me

"Hey Cake" I said as she grabbed my hands smiling

"Ooh Baby LM invited me over to his place for the night!" She said now grinning

"What about school tomorrow?" I said

"Don't worry baby. I'll still be there, I was just gonna say that you could also come over to LM's" She said still grinning

"Hey Cake I could go over to your guys place and make sure that Fionna's get's up in the morning. I'm taking her to school anyway" Marshall said looking at Cake then smirking at me. I smiled at Cake and nodded my head

"Guurl we have known this boy for a day!" Cake said with a concerned look on her face

"C'mon Cake! Marshall is an awesome dude! Plus he beat up Isaac!" I said taking a step closer to Marshall, breaking the contact between me and Cake

"And you sure did enjoy that, didn't ya Fi?" Marshall said under his breath. I blushed and rolled my eyes

"You beat up Isaac? I've been wanting to beat that boy ever since he broke my Baby's heart. I guess if Fionna can trust you, then I can.. But you better not try anything!" Cake said waving a finger around in the air as she said 'But you better not try anything!'

"Don't worry Kitty. I would never do that to Fionna" He said taking a step to me so we were now right beside each other. He moved his hand around to my butt and lightly pinched it. I jumped slightly, not enough for Cake to realise. He looked down at me and smirked. I felt my heart skip a beat. He moved his hand back to himself just as Cake started talking

"So they're playing games in the living room, you two wanna come?" She said looking back to the living room. Finn must've went to go find Flora, 'cause he wasn't with us

"Sure" Marshall said grabbing my wrist. He started to walk towards the living room, pulling me along. I turned back to see an annoyed Cake following us. Marshall entered the living room with me. There were two groups sitting on the floor. One group was playing spin the bottle, and the other group was playing Truth or Dare. Marshall turned and faced me. He was grinning a toothy smile

"Which one?" He said

"Well. Truth or dare is a variety of stuff, and spin the bottle is just kissing. So I think we should go with Truth or Dare" I said just as Cake came up beside

"Yeah, truth or dare sounds fun" She said smiling at me. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of Marshall's grip. Before Marshall could grab me she strode towards the small group that was playing truth or dare.

"New people, awesome" A boy with blonde hair said. Everybody scooted over to the right so there was a spot for me, Cake and Marshall. We sat down, Cake between me and Marshall. A few dares went by, nothing too weren't in any of them. Finally a girl with ginger hair turned towards Marshall ready to ask him truth or dare. She seemed as though she wanted in his pants. A jolt of jealousy ran through my body. _Wait.. jealousy? Just because I got turned on when I saw Marshall fight doesn't make me like him, right? Oh what am I saying. I'm head over heels for him_

"You. Bass boy" She said smirking at Marshall. He looked over at her with a blank face

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Marshall said in a husky tone.

"Pick one person to go in the closet and have 7 minutes of heaven" She said creeping closer to Marshall. Marshall smirked then looked straight over to me. I saw the ginger haired girl make an 'o' face.

"C'mon Bunny" He said seductively. Cake looked at him with furry. I blushed

"Marshall!" Cake said through gritted teeth. Marshall stood up then held a hand down to me. I took his hand, regardless of the stare I was getting from Cake. I got up on my toes and whispered in Marshall's ear

"You really want our first kiss to be a dare inside of a closet?" I said seductively. He chuckled

"We were about to kiss when you said you were horny in front of shit loads of people. At least now we'll have privacy. Besides, who else was I gonna chose? If you're really not comfortable, we don't even have to kiss" He whispered back in my ear

"Oh no. Marshall. I want to kiss you. Telling by earlier, there's a lot more things I'd like to do to you. But is a closet really the place?" I said lust coating my words. He smirked then grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to the nearest closet. He quickly opened the door and stepped in, pulling me inside with him. He closed the door then pulled me closer by squeezing my but.

"It's gonna have to do, Fi" He said smirking. I smiled and rolled my eyes

"Cake is going to kill you. Literally" I said, wrapping my arms around Marshall's neck

"I'm up for the consequences" He said staring into my eyes. He started to lean towards me and I followed. Our lips connected and sparks went flying. Before we could continue the closet door opened. We both looked to see who it was. _Cake_

"Aw hell naw!" She said pulling me away from Marshall

"Cake!" I said with anger

"Girl, we're going home! I don't care about going to LM's! We are going home!" She said stomping off. I looked back to see a sad Marshall. I turned back to Cake and tried to pull out of her grasp, but she was too strong. She pulled me out of the house and let go of me

"What the hell Cake!" I yelled, not caring if anyone inside or in the backyard could hear

"He was about to get all over you! I was trying to protect you!" She said also yelling

"Do you think that maybe I wanted him 'all over me'?! Maybe I really like him!?" I said. She looked at me with an 'o' face

"Well I'm sorry baby but I was not going to let that happen!" She said, grabbing my arm again pulling me over to her bike

"Jesus Cake! You're not my mother!" I said pulling away from her

"I have been taking care of you ever since we met! Show some respect!" She said, her face turning red

"This is my life! I do respect you Cake, but this is over the goddamn line! I'll do what I want! Jesus why are you such a control freak!" I yelled. She went silent and got on her bike, her pumps in her hand. I looked back to see at least 20 people at the entrance. One including Marshall. He had a expression of sorrow and compassion. I turned back to Cake who was also staring at me

"I'll see you at home" And with that she left. I turned back to the crowd and now realised that not only Marshall was there but so was Marceline, BubbleGum, Finn and Jake were standing in shock of what just happened.

"What are you all looking at?! Go away!" I said, shooing them away with my hands. Everyone but Marshall, Finn, Jake, Marceline and BubbleGum left. They all quickly hurried over to me. Marshall was the first to get to me. As soon as he reached me he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't even realise I was crying.

"You alright Fi?" He said with compassion

"I'll be alright" I said wiping a tear away from my eye.

"You need a ride home?" Finn said looking at me

"Nah dude, I'll take her" Marshall said tightening his grasp around me. I smiled up at him then turned to Finn, still in Marshall's arms

"Yeah dude, don't worry about it. Go join the rest of your 'small get together'" I said smiling

"Hey now in my defence I didn't invite all these people. It was Jake" Finn said throwing up his hands in defence. Jake looked at Finn and chuckled

"Bro, we both invited the same amount of people" Jake said lightly punching Finn in the arm

"Well they must've invited people of their own. Cause there were way more than we _both _invited" Finn said shaking is head.

"So are you two like a thing now?" Marceline said indicating to me and Marshall. We both looked at each other then Marshall smirked

"Well you tell me Fionna. I mean I _did _make you horny" He said smugly. Everyone's mouth was in a shape on an 'o'. I blushed furiously and hit his chest. He chuckled

"I-I guess. We still need to talk about it" I said. To get pay back at Marshall, I slightly rubbed my butt against his crotch. I felt him tense up. He leaned his down to whisper in my ear

"No need to tease, Fi. If you keep going like this, I'll have to get you back" He said nuzzling his nose behind my ear. Marceline grinned at us

"You two are obviously a couple. You two should come on a double date with me and Bonnibel" Marceline said cooly. We looked at her confused.

"We didn't know that you and BubbleGum were together.. we didn't even know that um, well you know" I said trailing off she shrugged and smiled

"Yeah, me and BubbleGum are together. And yeah I never kinda came out of the closet. Same and Bonnibel" She said, pulling a blushing and smiling BubbleGum close to her. They were a really cute couple.

"Hey, maybe we could have a date night or something" Finn suggested

"Yeah, we should" Marshall said grinning down at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded

"I guess we could. But could we talk about this tomorrow? I kinda wanna go home and sort everything out with Cake" I said looking down at the pavement. Out of no where, I felt my feet lift of the ground. Marshall had picked me up bridal style.

"Of course Bunny" He said smirking down at me. He started walking towards him motorcycle and set me down on it.

"Cya guys" I said waving over at my friends. They waved back then headed back inside. For some reason Marshall waited for everyone to go inside then turned to me. He smirked down at me

"You're very lucky I didn't tear of your dress when you teased me earlier." He said threatening yet seductively. I blushed then crossed my arms

"You shouldn't have told them that you made me horny" I said _matter-of-factly. _He smiled and shook his head, he quickly leant down and roughly kissed me. I kissed back roughly. He pulled back with his eyes closed

"You are _very _tempting" He said in a husky tone. My breath hitched, he noticed and smirked. He got on the bike and offered me a helmet. I took it and put it on. He started up the engine then made his way back to my apartment. Marshall came inside with me. We saw Cake had dumped her dress and pumps on the couch.

"Wait here" I said looking back at Marshall. He nodded. Just before I was out of his reach he lightly tapped my behind, making me jump forward. I walked into Cake and I's room and saw her lying in bed awake, tears running down her face. I frowned and snuck up behind her and crawled into her bed. Once I was in I wrapped my arms around her

"Cake, I'm so sorry" I said hugging her tightly. She was wearing an over sized t-shirt.

"It's okay baby. You're right. I'm not your mamma, and I am a control freak" She said with a weep

"No, Cake. I was just angry. I had no reason to just go off at you like that" I said in a comforting tone

"Oh baby. I should've never taken you away from Marshall. Can you ever forgive me?" Cake said, holding my hand.

"Oh Cake of course I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" I said holding my head up so I'm looking at her face

"Oh suga, yes I do. I hate it when we fight" Cake said turing around

"I hate it too Cake" I said as Cake wrapped her arms around me

"Now. I know you brought that boy toy, so go get him" She said softly smiling at me. I blushed and nodded. Cake slipped out her iPod and plugged in her head phones. I kissed Cake on the cheek then go up and ran out of the room. Marshall was standing where he was, staring at me

"You sure are obedient." I said with a smirk. He smirked back at me. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Now what were you planning on doing to me inside of that closet?" I said with a smirk

"Well" He said, slipping his hand up my dress, slipping a finger through the strap of my underwear. I squirmed from his touch

"I wanted to do a number of things to you. But what do _you _want me to do to you?" He said with a smirk.

"Marshall. You should know that I'm a virgin..." I said with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Fi, I understand. I only lost it last year to this bitch, I lost it pretty young" He said with sympathy.

"Are you sure you want to lose it now?" He said looking straight down at me

"I want to lose it with you. As long as it's with you I want to do it." I said grinding up against him. He grinned

"If you say so. So how do you want this night to go like?" He said seductively

"I just want everything to be in the moment" I said. Before he could do anything to respond, I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed back, his tongue invading my mouth. He picked me up and lead me to the couch. He quickly pushed off Cake's stuff then lied me down on the couch. We continued to make out for a few more minutes, then things started to get serious.

* * *

**Alright guys so yes lemon. The next chapter will be lemon. I know I kinda rushed things with Marshall and Fionna but screw it c: If you don't like it then don't read it. I will be updating tomorrow AFTER I update College Mayhem and So The Humans Meet :) Hope you guys are liking the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, lemon time c: And just to say**

**Yes, losing your virginity is a big thing, but you shouldn't just throw it away. In this story I decided that Fionna was love struck, and she was ready for it, even if she was 16. If you haven't lost your virginity and you're 16, then good! Wait for someone special! **

* * *

Marshall ripped of my panties with a quick tug. I groaned

"Marshall! Those were expensive!" I said, trying to cover how horny I was. He smirked at me

"I bet you like how rough I am" He said, pushing up against me. I blushed furiously

"Well um I-I.. You turn me on, like a-a lot.. especially when you're um *gulp* rough" I said panting.

"Y'know, you come off as a good little girl. But I don't know" He said, nuzzling his nose into my neck. I wanted him. _Oh my glob.. _He stared to grind up against me, making me oh so very wet. He quickly un did my dress from the back and pulled it down, exposing my breasts. He smiled down at me.

"So perfect" He said. I shifted uncomfortably underneath his gaze. He chuckled and shook his head

"Fionna, you have a beautiful body. I'm sorry of me staring at you made you un-comfortable" He said. He continued to pull off the rest of my dress. I was now bare naked against a fully clothed Marshall.

"This is gonna have to change" I said flipping Marshall over so I was sitting over him. He grinned at me then laid back. I quickly tugged off his tie then his jacket. I ran my hands up his skin tight shirt, that hugged his chest & abs. I blushed then looked at him, grinning at me. I pulled his t-shirt over his head so that his face was covered by his t-shirt

"Fi, what're you up to? I can't see anything" He said in a husky tone

"Hold your arms behind your head" I said sternly yet seductively. He took no time to question me and instantly did as I said. I looked down at his perfectly chiselled chest. I lightly ran the tips of my fingers over his abs. I then started to trail kissed from his neck, down to his zipper of his pants

"Marshall. Would you like to see what I'm about to do next, or be surprised?" I said

"I hate surprises, Fi. So I think I'd like to see" He said through his t-shirt. I reached my hand up and pulled off his shirt completely. When he looked down at me I licked my lips. He grinned. I un did his zipper, causing the tip of his manhood to poke out of his jeans. I pulled down his boxers slightly, leading his hard on to spring out of his boxers. I blushed and smirked at him

"I want you in my mouth" I said as I slowly placed my mouth onto his hard on. As soon as I touched lips with him, he gasped, I slowly eased him into my mouth, in and out. He moaned loudly. He then quickly covered his mouth

"Shit. I forgot about Cake" He said muffling through his hand

"Cake put her headphones on for her iPod. She won't hear anything" I said taking a breath. He sighed in relief, removing his hand from his mouth. I smiled then went back to sucking his hard on. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back

"Fuck Fi.." He said through gritted teeth. I started to pick up my pace, my his breath quicken

"Fi, st-stop. I'll cum" He said. I stopped and slowly pulled up. He tipped his head back forward and grinned at me

"Is there anything you'll like me to do to you?" He said leaning up

"That's up to you" I said biting my lip. He softly smiled and quickly shifted so that he was on top of me. He started to suck on my breasts. I gasped, taking in the sweet feeling. He stopped then looked at me.

"Ready Fi?" He said as his tip pushed the outside of my clit.

"I..yeah" I said, moving my hands up to around Marshall's neck. He nodded then slowly pushed inside of me. I gasped at the pain. Marshall started to slowly thrust in and out. Every thrust I'd gasp

"Shh Fi. It's okay. It will be better" He said looking at me. It was painful as hell yeah, but the pleasure was just so good.I moaned slightly. Marshall started to speed up. I felt a tears swelling in my eyes. I was trying to not cry, especially in front of Marshall.

"I'm sorry that this hurt's you, Fi. I promise it _will _be better next time" He said grunting. I started to feel my climax as Marshall continued to speed up. I moaned silently.

"It's fine Marshall. It hurt's like fuck yeah, but it feels nice" I said panting

"Fii..." Marshall said, pulling his head back

"Marshall.. I think I'm gonna ...cum.." I said panting

"M-me too Fi" He said speeding up slightly

"Please Fionna, I need you to set me off" He said, looking down at me. All it took was his plead. I reached my climax, my orgasm taking over my body

"Uhh!" I moaned, digging my fingernails into Marshall's neck

"Uhhh! Fuuck!" He said as he stilled. He emptied himself inside of me then collapsed onto my chest

"Jesus Fi.." He said trailing off. We sat there, for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled out then flopped to my side, still panting. He turned his head towards me and smiled

"So uh we like, dating now?" I said before he could. I turned my body towards him, looking into his crimson eyes.

"I don't know Fi. Do you want to date me?" He said. He turned his body towards me and propped his head up on his hand.

"I um.. yeah.. I do.." I said blushing. He smirked and softly kissed me on the forehead

"Okay then. Fionna, will you be my girlfriend?" He said as he looked down at me. I grinned then jumped on top of him

"Hell yes!" I said with a giggle. He grinned and sat up with me still sitting on him. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. I kissed back, running my hands through his perfect hair. _Oh how I loved running my hands through his perfect raven black hair. _We pulled apart and he softly smiled

"We should go get a blanket or something" He said, looking down at our naked bodies. I nodded my hair and got up. I tip toed into my room. Cake was a sleep, _thank god, _her earphones still plugged in. I could hear a song from it. I grabbed my dressing gown and wrapped his around my body. I then pulled off my blankets on my bed and dragged them out to the living room. Marshall had gotten up and was walking around. Of course he was still naked. He looked towards me and pouted

"Did you have to put your dressing gown on?" He said. I blushed and nodded.

"What if Cake woke up and saw me naked with a red liquid running down my leg? What do you think she would do? Congratulate me for losing my virginity? No. She'd come out here and kill you. Literally." I said walking closer to Marshall. He smiled and nodded

"Yeah, I guess you're right" He said watching me as I walked over to the couch. There was a red stain on the couch. _Shit. _Marshall came up from behind me and smirked, staring at the stain. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"I hope that comes out" I said as I put a blanket over it. Once I had set up the couch bed, me and Marshall got underneath the covers. I was closest to the edge. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and grinned

"You smell amazing, Fionna" He said, breathing in my scent. I blushed furiously. He lightly trailed kisses down my neck. He slipping his hand up my dressing gown to cup my breast. He was about to squeeze them when I stopped him

"Marshall, keep going like this and you will make me horny. Stop before I start teasing you" I said seriously. I felt his grin on my neck. He moved his hand down to my stomach and left it there

"Sorry Bunny, I just really like how you feel. You're skin his so delicate" He said. I blushed and laughed slightly

"You're such a dork." I said, moving closer to him. He softly kissed my cheek and snuggled his head back into my neck

"Goodnight, Bunny" He muffled

"Goodnight, _Marshmellow" _I said. He quickly slapped me on my behind. I jumped slightly and he grinned

"That's what ya get for calling me Marshmellow" He said

"Oh, now I'm gonna call you that _a lot. _I like your hand being on my behind..." I said with embarrassment. He grinned

"Oh Fionna. You're such a tease, even when you're not trying" He said. I smiled soflty then closed my eyes, drifting to sleep. I woke to Cake glaring down at me. Marshall was still asleep, his arms were wrapped around me. I looked up at Cake and gave an apologetic smile

"Did you two do tier 15?!" She said in a hushed voice. I blushed

"I um... maybe..." I said. She threw her hands up in the air then looked back down at me

"I though I told you to _never _even think about tier 15!" She said

"Oh calm down Kitty. You couldn't shield her forever" Marshall spoke. Cake glared at him

"Shut up Marshall!" Cake said frustrated. He rolled his eyes and was about to get up. Before he could, I quickly knocked him down and sat on top of him

"Hey what the bunk Fi?" She said looking at me confused

"Marshall, you're um.." I said trailing off. His eyes shot open, now just remembering. He lied back down and weakly smiled

"I almost forgot. Thanks Fi" He said. Cake looked at us with confusion.

"Marshall why can't you get up?" She said putting her hand on her hip

"I uhhh" He said looking towards me

"God Cake, he's naked" I said blushing. She made an 'o' face. She was about to say something when she took a deep breath in and walked out saying

"Get ready for school". As soon as Cake left the room Marshall attacked me with kisses. I giggled loudly.

"C'mon Marshall. We gotta get ready for school" I said as he kissed my neck

"Oh fine" He said releasing me from his grip

"I'm gonna go have a quick shower. Get dressed before Cake gets back in here?" I said walking away. I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I turned on the shower and dropped my robe to the floor. Once it was hot I took a step in. The water was boiling. It was so relaxing. I quickly scrubbed my thighs. I put in my favourite Strawberry shampoo and let it sit. I put in my conditioner as soon as I washed it out. About 5 minutes later I got out. I stared in the mirror and my naked body. I trailed my hand down my neck, down my breasts, down my stomach, remember last night. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door

"Fionna! Get dressed!" Cake yelled. I sighed and wrapped my towel around my body. I quickly ran to my room. I slammed the door behind me and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a smirking Marshall sitting at the edge of my bed

"Marshall!" I whispered

"Hey Fionna" He said getting up walking towards me. He grabbed me around my waist and went to pull down my towel

"Nu uh. We are not having sex. Cake is awake and we have school" I said stopping him. He pouted

"But you want to?" He said, his pout slowly turning into a smile

"Well um.. yeah. We just can't right now" I said walking past him. I went over to my draws and pulled out a light blue singlet, a dark blue hoodie, a white school girl skirt and sky blue canvas shoes with my daily socks. I looked pretty good. I tied up my hair letting my bangs hand out and put on my white bunny head band. I smiled in the mirror and turned to Marshall. He smirked at me

"You look amazing, Fi" He said seductively. I blushed and walked closer to him

"Thanks, Marsh" I said weakly smiling, the colour red still staining my face. I walked past him before he could do anything else. I walked out into the kitchen to see a mad Cake. She saw me and smiled weakly. I smiled back and went into the kitchen. I got a banana for me and a bowl of strawberries for Marshall. Marshall came out and smirked at me as I handed him the bowl of strawberries. He quickly pulled me into his arms and put his mouth against my neck

"Thank you, Fionna" He said, lust running through his words. _Jesus Marshall... __  
_

_"Ahem" _Cake said before anything else happened. Marshall looked up at her and smirked. He released his grip around my body and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat down next to Marshall and started to eat. I didn't really eat much. I could if I wanted to, but I'm never really that hungry. Once we finished eating, I packed my green school bag and flung it on my shoulders.

"Hey Marsh, do you have a backpack?" I said looking at him

"Yeah, it's on my motorcycle" He said smiling at me. I nodded and walked towards the door. We enetered the garage and Cake quickly ran over to her bike

"I'll try and keep up with you two" She said plopping onto her seat. I got on the back of Marshall's motorcycle and he followed. He started up the engine and Cake quickly opened the garage door

"Thanks Kitty" Marshall said as he drove by her. We heard her huff then her getting on her bike. We decided to drive past The candy Kingdom to grab my bike. When we got there, there was a broken chain on the floor and no bike

"You have got to be kidding me" I said getting off the bike.

"My bike's gone. God damn it!" I said kicking the chain. I heard Marshall chuckle. I turned to Marshall with an angry expression

"I guess I'll be taking you to school a lot more than expected" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got back on the motorcycle

"I guess so" I said wrapping my arms around Marshall's waist

"Don't worry Suga, we'll buy you a new one" Cake said stopping beside us. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Alright, let's go" Marshall said as he started to drive.


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT. VERY VERY IMPORTANT.**

**GUYS. THEY'RE PLANNING TO TAKE DOWN OUR BELOVED WEBSITE,**

**SEARCH UP BILL PIPA**

**HELP US SAVE !**

Go onto: petition . whitehouse . gov then add /petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF on the end of the address

**Please, sign this petition! Please! We can't let this happen!**

**So please! Hopefully we get enough signs.**

**We can't let them take our rights away just because they think we're copying the show? It's fucking fan-fiction!**

**I don't want them to take down FanFiction or Wattapad! Please guys!**

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

** Sign the petition!**


	6. Sorry Guys

**Okay. So. Here's the thing. I have been deciding on deleting two/three of my stories and starting on new ones (Master?, Marcy... I think I'm in love and High School Love)**

**I just want your guys opinion on which one to delete and which one to remake. Or restart I guess. I'm sorry if there are people or didn't want any of those stories to be deleted but it just has to be done. So yeah, just say which one you want me to go on with the most. My story, College Mayhem, will not be deleted. College Mayhem is my main story, so yep.**

**Thanks Guys.**

**Kiwi xoxo**


End file.
